My Hero Academia: Two Heroes
|chardesigner = Yoshihiko Umakoshi |music = |studio = Bones |releasedate = |runtime = 97 minutes |distributor = TOHO (Japan) Funimation (US and Canada) Madman (Australia and New Zealand) Manga Entertainment (UK) |genre = Superheroes, Action |supervisor = Kohei Horikoshi |theaterdate = July 5, 2018 (Anime Expo) August 3, 2018 (Japan) September 25, 2018 (US and Canada) September 27, 2018 (Australia) October 17, 2018 (New Zealand) December 4, 2018 (UK and Ireland) May 16, 2019 (South Korea) |homevideodate = February 13, 2019 (Japan) March 26, 2019 (US) April 8, 2019 (UK and Ireland) May 8, 2019 (Australia and New Zealand) |boxoffice = $27,844,607 }} のヒーローアカデミア ～ の ～|Boku no Hīrō Akademia Za Mūbī ～Futari no Hīrō～}} is a 2018 animated film and the first in the ''My Hero Academia series. It was directed by Kenji Nagasaki and written by Yosuke Kuroda. The movie first premiered on August 3rd, 2018 in Japan,My Hero Academia Gets Anime Film With Original Story in Summer 2018 with a special showing at on July 5th.Funimation, TOHO Host World Premiere of My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Film at Anime Expo Official theatrical dates for the United States and Canada were revealed at San Diego Comic Con 2018, and it released in those regions on September 25, 26, 27, 29 and October 2, 2018. The Blu-Ray/DVD Combo pack was released on February 13th in Japanese, and the English version was released March 26th. Summary Prologue Several years ago, there was an attack on a Casino in California, USA. Two villains, one blue and beastly and the other clad in red, escape from the scene and stir up a public panic. The police, Electoplant, and Cow Lady try to apprehend the criminals, but they lose in a battle of Quirks. The chaos threatens a family trapped in their car, but a young, yet unknown hero sends the villainous duo flying with a strong punch. The villains demand to know who they're fighting, but the young man simply replies he's a hero from Japan. The villains attack with a missile barrage that the hero easily dismisses. More interested in escaping than fighting, the two criminals quickly flee the scene. The hero loses track of them after taking too long to boast. Another young man arrives at the scene at top speed using the Allmobile. Together, David Shield and Toshinori Yagi pursue the villains through town using a drone to track them through downtown LA. !!]] It's not long before David is gaining on the villains. The red one fires missiles at them but the All-Mobile counters with a shield of bubbles that nullify the explosions. David is impatient because he and Toshi are going to be late for a lecture at school. Toshinori kicks his abilities into high gear and soars high into the sky. The villains try to escape up the side of a skyscraper, but nothing prepares them for Toshinori's incredible power. Missles only manage to burn Toshinori's clothes away, revealing the hero costume hidden beneath. Toshinori finishes the battle in incredible fashion, using a Super Move named after David's home state, California Smash. Cow Lady, Elec Plant, and other bystanders watch in amazement of a hero they don't recognize. David informs them that his name is All Might, and he will become the world's Symbol of Peace. Act One: The Incredible I-Island All Might's dream of his young age fades away. All he hears is young Izuku Midoriya calling his name repeatedly. Izuku wants All Might to look at the view I-Island from up in the sky on their plane. He's thankful to be able to visit the I-Island so early in his summer break from school at U.A. High. All Might chose to invite Izuku because their bond with One For All is thicker than blood. The plane lands at the I-Islands airport and All Might shifts into his muscular form. He must maintain this form the entire time to keep his weakness a secret. All Might double checks everything including if Izuku got permission to bring his hero costume along. They exit the plane after Izuku gets changed. As they pass through immigration, All Might asks Izuku what he knows about the island and isn't surprised when Izuku's muttering habit starts. I-Island is an artificial moving island built for scientists to research Quirks. There are signs and broadcasts over TV's talking all about the I-Expo. The event is still in an early access stage, meaning those with an invitation can gain access to an abundant showcase of incredible technology. Residents and tourists alike are allowed to use their Quirks and enjoy the various attractions in throughout the city. While Izuku overlooks the beautiful scenery, All Might gets swarmed by his adoring fans. This goes on for longer than the popular hero would've liked it to, making him late to meet an old friend. Melissa Shield bounces over to the duo on her advanced Pogo Stick and greets her "Uncle Might". All Might is happy to see Melissa has grown into a young woman. Now 17, Melissa invited All Might to the I-Expo to surprise her father David. All Might introduces Izuku to Melissa and they quickly get acquainted. It gets uncomfortable for Izuku when Melissa gets close to him to check out his hero costume and she notices the scars on his hand. All Might interrupts, reminding Melissa about their agenda. Meanwhile, a mysterious group of men survey the airport lobby from an elevated platform. Their leader speaks with a contact on the phone, confirming they've infiltrated the expo and that goods will arrive later in the day. Inside David's laboratory, Sam talks to David about how well his daughter is doing on her own research. She appears not long after to reunite All Might with his old friend Dave. David is speechless from the surprise and All Might is very happy to see his longtime friend. He introduces Dave to Izuku, but the nerdy student knows all about Professor David Shield. He's a noble peace prize winner, All Might's former sidekick and the designer of all his hero costumes. David notices steam coming from All Might and asks everyone to give them some time alone. He asks Melissa to show Izuku around the expo. Melissa and Izuku exit through a corridor and continue getting to know each other. Izuku tells Melissa to call him Deku even though she finds the nickname strange. Back in David's lab, All Might reverts to his weak form and David is surprised at how injured he is. He learned about the injury via email, but nothing could have prepare him for this. Melissa takes Deku through the I-Expo where they notice many Pro Heroes including Godzillo, all invited to the event by sponsors. Everyone is also invited to a reception party at the end of the night. Melissa asks Izuku if he's attending and this makes him realize why All Might made him pack formal clothing. Melissa takes Izuku to the pavilion and shows him tons of different inventions out on display. Izuku eventually asks about Melissa's dad and she admits she's aspiring to be a great scientist just like he is. She is a third year student at I-Island Academy, studying to be a scientist in the same way Izuku is for becoming a hero. They share the same goal of becoming like the people they admire. Ochaco Uraraka, Momo Yaoyorozu, and Kyoka Jiro suddenly interrupt and suspect Izuku is on a romantic date with this girl. Embarassed, Izuku explains that Melissa is just showing him around the expo. Melissa brings up All Might but Izuku stops her and asks her not to say anything. The five of them get tea together at the cafe. Izuku to relieved, having avoided spilling any secrets. Denki Kaminari and Minoru Mineta surprise their classmates by working as extra staff at the cafe. Tenya Iida runs in at top speed to remind Denki and Minoru to represent U.A. as good workers. The Iida Hero Family was invited to the Expo, but Tenya is the only one free to attend. Momo got invited because her family has stock in some of the I-Expo's sponsors. She got to bring Kyoka and Ochaco as she had two extra invites. The other girls lost rock paper scissors and can't attend the I-Expo until it's open to the public. Melissa promises to show everyone around once the expo is fully open. Izuku notices an explosion nearby and heads toward it, believing it could be some kind of crisis. He's surprised to walk into the "Villain Attack" attraction where Eijiro Kirishima defeats several villain bots in thirty-three seconds for eighth place. Katsuki Bakugo is there too; he clears the event in only fifteen seconds and jumps into first place. Eijiro notices his Izuku and his other peers watching from the stands. Naturally irritated by Izuku's face, Katsuki leaps up to the stands and yells in his face. While Katsuki is making a scene, Eijiro explains the aforementioned hot-head got invited because he won the U.A. Sports Festival. Eijiro just tagged along for the trip. Izuku takes on the Villain Attack attraction next and manages to score second place with a time of sixteen seconds using Full Cowl at 5%. Melissa notices that Izuku's destructive power is very similar to All Might's, although he's limiting his power. Ochaco and Tenya praise Izuku for his performance, further annoying Katsuki. A U.A. student makes another surprise showing. Shoto Todoroki clears the event in fourteen seconds and steals first place using his ice. Aggravated to the point of no return, Katsuki snaps. He aggressively yells at Shoto and interrogates him. Shoto reveals that he was invited to represent Endeavor and mostly ignores Katsuki's rude comments. Tenya runs over at top speed again, yelling that Class 1-A can't misrepresent U.A. to the world. Melissa watches in amazement of all these young heroes around her. She commends the U.A. students for their amazing talents. The mysterious group from the airport continues to move. The leader receives a phone call to confirm the goods have been delivered. He learns All Might is on the island, but he doesn't worry, he has devious countermeasures for the Symbol of Peace. Toshinori lays in David's medical bed, where a machine scans his body and sends the corresponding readings to David's computer. The Professor is horrified to see that All Might's Quirk levels have dropped drastically. Toshinori leaves the machine and David asks him why his powers have taken such a devastating drop. Concurrently, the mysterious man from earlier receives the "goods" and learns All Might is on the island. David runs tests of Toshinori's broken body and learns that his Quirk levels are astronomically low. He asks Toshinori about it but he gives him a vague response. David worries that Japan's low crime rate of 6% will rise with the fall of the symbol of peace. All Might reassures him that the symbol of peace is still alive. Melissa and the others regroup with Denki and Minoru. Melissa prepared invitations to the party of them and moves them both to tears. Tenya reminds everyone to meet up at the party at 6:30pm. Everyone disperses but Melissa asks Izuku to join her at her lab. Katsuki refuses to go to the party because he's unprepared but luckily Eijiro brought clothes for him. All Might shifts into his muscle form and leaves David's lab, promising to see him later at the party. David recalls the first time he ever met Toshinori. There was an accident at his school where an experiment caused an explosion that set fire to the building. Toshinori saved all the people trapped inside from the blaze. David greets Toshinori and learns he's trying to become a hero. David creates a costume for All Might to use as a hero. From that point on, they worked together to suppress villains and worked as heroes during All Might's young age. All Might shared his dream of acting as a symbol of peace for the world with David. Act Two: Wolfram's Invasion A group of masked villains receives "the goods", which are equipment and weaponry they use to restrain all the parties security guards. The main villain dons his mask and moves out with his team. On the campus of I-Island Academy, Melissa shows Izuku to her lab. He notices all her awards and commends her. Melissa claims her grades were slipping but she still studies hard to become a hero. Izuku asks if Melissa wants to become a Pro and she reveals that she can't because she's Quirkless. This shocks Izuku because they were both born without Quirks. Melissa is okay with being Quirkless because she can still be a hero that supports others like her father. Melissa gives Izuku an old support item she invented that was inspired All Might. She calls it Full Gauntlet and she equips it to Izuku's injured hand. Izuku activates the item and it takes shape as a gauntlet around his arm. Melissa could tell from Izuku's scars and his performance at the attraction earlier that his Quirk was too much for his body to handle. She gives it to Izuku because it can take the full power of All Might's punches three times before it breaks. In other words, Full Gauntlet will allow Izuku to use 100% of his power for three smashes. Melissa entrusts this item to Izuku and asks him to become a great hero that can protect people. Tenya calls Izuku to scold him for missing their scheduled meeting time. Izuku rushes to the central tower where he meets with Tenya, Shoto, Denki, and Minoru. All of the ladies walk in dressed in their formal attire, much to the pleasure of Minoru and Denki. The party is being held in the reception hall on the second floor of the tower. There, the representatives of the expo ask the No. 1 hero to speak for the crowd. Tenya is unable to contact Katsuki and Eijiro because they left their phones and have gotten lost trying to find the party. All Might's speech is abruptly interrupted when the I-Island Security System sets off an alarm across the entire island. Hanta and Rikido notice it from the business district while Mina, Tsuyu, & Toru watch from their hotel room. The security system threatens everyone with a curfew, forcing Fumikage and Mezo to rush indoors. The system also locks the central tower from the outside. Wolfram and his masked legion of criminals barge into the party armed with guns. They threaten to use the security bots to hold every one on the island hostage. All of the Pro Heroes including All Might get restrained by powerful bond shots from the ground. David warns All Might to comply with the villains and swears to find a way to save everyone. Meanwhile, the U.A. students are also at the mercy of the security system. Their cell phones have no signal and their access to the elevators have been denied. Izuku tells everyone that All Might is at the party so that's where they need to go. At the hostage situation, Wolfram promises to release everyone in time. He silences a mouthy hero and receives orders to take in a researcher. He attempts to take in Samuel Abraham but David saves his assistant. Both of them are taken in as All Might watches in bondage. All Might notices Izuku flashing a light at him from the third floor. Kyoka uses her Quirk to listen to All Might as he explains the situation. Tenya suggests that the students escape since they can't legally fight villains. However, Melissa reveals that I-Island's security is on par with Tartarus's. Shoto and Kyoka believe that they should try to help while Minoru and Momo believe they can't. Awkward silence is interrupted when Izuku says he wants to save everyone. Minoru believes Izuku hasn't learned from the U.S.J. Incident, but Izuku reveals they can save people without fighting. Melissa believes in him and tells everyone they can reset the security system if they reach the top floor of the tower. Everyone decides to work together to disable the system so that All Might can defeat the villains and turn the tables. Izuku tries to tell Melissa to stay behind because she's Quirkless. Melissa refuses because she's the only one who can disable to the security system. She wants to help save everyone just as much as Izuku. Izuku relays the message to All Might. He mostly disapproves, but he agrees that heroes must act in this kind of situation. All Might puts his faith in his students and remains constricted on stage. In the control room, the villains threaten David and escort him to another area. Meanwhile, the U.A. students scale over fifty floors until they run into a shutter cutting them off from the 80th floor. Minoru makes a poor decision and opens the door to the main section of the floor. The security system notifies the villains and Wolfram sends his men to neutralize them. Shutter doors close in on the students from both ends of a corridor. Shoto uses his ice to keep one of the doors open long enough for Tenya to open a path to the Plant Factory. Kyoka stops everyone when she notices the elevator on the other side of the floor is going up. They decide to hide and hope the villains don't notice them when they exit the elevator. Two villains do notice some kids, but they turn out to be Katsuki and Eijiro. Eijiro tries to explain that they got lost, but the villains get aggressive. Shoto acts quickly and uses an ice shield to protect Eijiro from Nobu's Quirk. He also creates an ice pillar to raise Izuku and the others to the next floor. Shoto explains the situation to Katsuki and Eijiro before they engage the villains in battle. Izuku's group doesn't see a way forward but he notices a small door on a nearby roof panel. Melissa explains it leads to the maintenance room but can only be accessed from the inside. Momo creates a small bomb to open the door and tells everyone they can access still use it to access the outside wall. The group volunteers Mineta for the job and Denki encourages him with the promise of a harem waiting at the end of this incident. Mineta uses his Quirk to scale the outside of the tower and completes his task by opening the way for his friends. In the control room, the villains are irritated by the student's resistance. They demand the invaders in the field deal with the students. The villains fighting Shoto and Katsuki prove to have strong Quirks. Daigo has a beast shifting Quirk while Nobu's Quirk allows him to hollow out space. Katsuki defeats the Daigo with his Howitzer Impact move. He gets his sweat on Nobu, giving Shoto the opening to detonate it with his fire. After defeating the villains, Shoto and Katsuki check up on Eijiro. He's fine, just stuck in place by his own Quirk. They're interrupted when a mass of security bots flood the plant factory. Wolfram orders his subordinates in the control room to use the security bots to apprehend the students. Izuku's group passes the 100th floor and Denki notes how the shutters have opened for them. Ochaco deduces that the villains are trying to lead them somewhere. They reach the 130th floor and are greeted by dozens of security bots. Momo prepares a sheet of isolation for the group and they execute Plan A. Tenya uses his speed to throw Denki at the bots where the electric hero uses Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 volts. The robots are able to defend against his Quirk so Denki turns up the voltage to two million. His power quickly fades out and Denki shorts out his brain. Tenya orders his peers to switch to Plan B. Momo creates smoke bombs that interfere with the robot's systems. Everyone throws them at the robots while Minoru uses his balls to trap them. Izuku and Tenya use their strength to break through the blockade. Using Full Gauntlet, Izuku pushes the bots back using 30% of One For All. Wolfram's subordinates notify him that the students got away and he deduces one of them has a sensory Quirk. The students make it to the server room on the 30th floor where they are ambushed by even more security drones. Melissa warns everyone they can't afford to damage the server room by fighting. Tenya and Momo offer to hold off the drones while Izuku takes Melissa on another route. Ochaco joins them and leaves everyone else to fight. Tenya takes on the bots using Recipro Burst while Momo creates a cannon that fires adhesive material. Izuku, Ochaco, and Melissa continue ahead as their friends fight. The bots manage to outlast Tenya's time limit and Momo and Minoru's bodies have reached their limit as well. The robots use restraining bonds to capture the kids. Izuku's trio reaches the wind power generation system where they hope to avoid getting ambushed again. Melissa asks Ochaco to use her Quirk to float Deku and herself toward an emergency exit at the top of the tower. Ochaco lifts Izuku and Melissa toward the exit, but this leaves her exposed to another robot ambush. Melissa tells Ochaco to release her Quirk but she refuses. Just before the robots get to her, Katsuki makes an explosive entrance and saves her. Shoto and Eijiro join the battle and repel the bots using their Quirks. Wind threatens to carry Izuku and Melissa away but Shoto acts quickly. Katsuki moves one of the wind turbines toward Izuku, and Shoto uses his flames to push hot wind in their direction, setting them back on course. Izuku takes a moment to thank Shoto for using his fire and then recalls Melissa's explanation for Full Gauntlet. He uses a full power Detroit Smash to break his way into the top floor of the tower. Ochaco releases her Quirk once they're inside and Wolfram learns of their advancement, He orders Swordkil to deal with the intrusion. All Might struggles to maintain his form but he continues to believe in his students. Act Three: The Two Heroes Izuku and Melissa recover from the fall and neither of them are injured. Swordkil suddenly attacks them both and Izuku grabs Melissa and rolls out of danger. Swordkil keeps up his attack using his Sword Hands Quirk but Izuku parries using Full Gauntlet. Swordkil nearly gets the better of Izuku but Melissa helps him. The villain knocks Melissa aside but this gives Deku an opening to land a smash to defeat Swordkil. Izuku makes sure Melissa is okay before they continue their mission. Izuku fights his way through more of Wolfram's henchmen until he and Melissa finally reach the top floor of the tower. Together they find David Shield inside some sort of vault. Inside the storage room, David manages to unlock a special block and sends Sam to retrieve a special item. David swears to never let this device into the wrong hands and Sam replies that everything is according to plan. Melissa overhears the men talking about working with the villains. Melissa makes her father admit he was working with the villains to get the invention that was taken by sponsors. It was originally Sam's idea to hire fake villains to steal the research back for them. Izuku and Melissa are both horrified by this revelation and the latter demands to know why. David admits that he was doing this for All Might because his Quirk is disappearing. Izuku feels guilty that All Might lost his power and now David is acting desperately on that. Angry, Melissa tells David that she and her friends risked their lives to save everyone. Confused, David says the villains were supposed to be fake. Wolfram makes a dramatic entrance and reveals that the only act was the villains pretending to be fake. Izuku tries to attack but Wolfram quickly restrains him using his metal manipulation Quirk. Sam betrays David and brings the device to Wolfram. He claims that David turned his back on him when they never got paid for working so hard. Wolfram shoots Sam in the arm and acts like they never had an agreement. He shoots again but David jumps in the way of the bullet. Wolfram steps on David's injured body and tells him to stop playing hero. He reminds David that his crime is real and that won't disappear with one good act. Wolfram claims David can't go on being a scientist and knocks him out. He plans on using David to mass produce the Quirk Amplification Device. Melissa pleads with the villains to return her father. Her cries fall on deaf ears and Wolfram threatens to eliminate her. Izuku breaks free from his bonds and attacks, only to be blocked by Wolfram's Quirk. Izuku tells Melissa that he'll save Sam and David but she needs to be the one to say everyone else. Melissa flees and the Hacker tries to follow. Izuku refuses to allow him to pass, forcing him to come to blows with Wolfram. Together, Melissa and Izuku manage to save everyone by disabling the security system. All of the drones return to normal mode and I-Island is set free from the grasp of the villains. Wolfram prepares to escape with David on a helicopter and Izuku pursues them. Melissa calls All Might to update him on the stakes. He promises to rescue young Izuku and David. David asks that the villains kill him but Wolfram has other plans in mind. Izuku catches up to them on the roof and Wolfram asks if he's come to rescue a criminal. Izuku rushes toward his foes and cries out that he's going to rescue the professor. Izuku manages to evade most of Wolfram's attacks as he shouts it's a heroes duty to rescue those in need. Wolfram turns his gun to David, forcing Izuku to stop, and then slams him with a metal pillar. He barrages Izuku with similar attacks and gets on the helicopter with David aboard. Izuku refuses to let the professor go and leaps high into the sky. He grabs on to the helicopter and tells the professor that Melissa is waiting for him. Wolfram tries to shoot Deku but the bullet is sent off course by a swift tackle from David. Deku crashes into the helipad below and laments letting the villains escape. All Might's voice reaches through the sky and reminds Deku to smile in situations like these. The Symbol of Peace leaps high above the helicopter and restores faith in everyone with his signature motto. "Everything is okay because I am here!". All Might soars through the helicopter, rescuing Dave and sending the villains to their fiery demise all in one motion. David tries to apologize to All Might but Wolfram abruptly appears from the smoldering remains of the crashed helicopter. He attacks them both with a metal pillar and traps David in a metal casing. Wolfram is using David's Quirk Amplification device to boost his Quirk exponentially. The No. 1 Hero tries to silence the villain but Wolfram proves far more powerful than before. Wolfram uses his enhanced powers to transform the tower's roof into a scrap metal hell. Wolfram nearly crushes All Might under the weight of a steel barrage. Shoto and Katsuki prove a hero is never alone and come to his rescue. The other students joint the fray, with Tenya and Eijiro taking on the metal pillars as well. Motivated by his student's passion, All Might goes beyond his limits and uses his awesome power to break through Wolfram's iron defenses. Just when it seems like the No. 1 Hero is gaining the upper hand, Wolfram traps him with metal wires and tries to crush his throat with a surprise Muscle Augmentation Quirk. All Might can't believe Wolfram has even more power and deduces that his most evil foe must be behind this. When Wolfram was planning the invasion, All For One contacted him offering to help. All For One gave Wolfram his power and information on All Might because he wanted to help twist All Might's best friend to the darkness. All Might's smile fades from the shock of finding out his arch-nemesis is involved in the incident. Wolfram crushes All Might under a torrent of scrap metal. Izuku's instincts kick in and he breaks the iron prison apart in time to save his mentor. All Might scolds Izuku for being reckless with his Quirk. Izuku argues that a hero must act when people are in trouble. All Might's smile returns and he thanks his young successor. He asks that Izuku aid him in this final battle. Izuku arms his Full Cowl and places his faith in Melissa's full gauntlet. Sensei and pupil race into the heat of battle, rushing pass an endless iron assault from their foe. Melissa watches at Izuku mirror's All Might's power and is moved to tears by their teamwork. Wolfram's last-ditch effort is forming his metal into a massive iron cube large enough to crush the tower. All Might and Deku go beyond their limits and break through the cube with a Double Detroit Smash! David and Melissa watch as the U.A. students cheer on their heroes to victory. All Might and Izuku chant the time long motto of U.A., "Plus Ultra", as they finish the villain off with twice the full might of One For All. At last, the heroes are victorious and the scrap metal hell disintegrates into dust. Melissa checks on Izuku and All Might on David. David thanks All Might for saving him but All Might bestows the credit on their successors. They are the two heroes who saved the day. Melissa appreciates everything Izuku has done. Izuku reminds her that her actions helped save everyone on this day. All Might tells David that Melissa explained the details of what happened. David admits that he was so afraid the Symbol of Peace would fade away and lead to the end of peace. David realizes now that he was just trying to hang on to the past, and knows that Izuku and Melissa will protect the future and ensure peace to everyone. All Might says Izuku isn't ready yet but he possesses the potential to be the greatest hero. David says he can feel the same light in Izuku that comes from All Might, the light of a hero. Epilogue Melissa visits her father in the hospital. They speak as he recovers from his injuries. Izuku and All Might meet up and stare at the city before leaving. Manga Adaptation Volume Origin was released to coincide with the movie. It depicts All Might's past, where he goes to train in America following the death of his master Nana Shimura. This chapter is called All Might Rising, and there is an OVA adaptation of it as well. There Will Always Be Someone Out There Who's Someone Else's Hero is the name of another chapter showing Melissa Shield meeting All Might and learning of their relationship. Two Heroes also received a manga adaptation that was released on May 2nd, 2019. Production Two Heroes the Movie was announced in the combined second and third issue of 2018 in the Weekly Shonen Jump magazine, with a key visual revealed at Jump Festa 2018 on December 16, 2017.My Hero Academia Anime Film Reveals Visual, Main Staff The movie is directed by Kenji Nagasaki using a script written by Yōsuke Kuroda. Yoshihiko Umakoshi provides the character designs for the film, and Yuki Hayashi is composing the music. Kohei Horikoshi is credited with original character designs and supervised the movie. The film is distributed in Japan by Toho. The film's title and release date were revealed during a stage presentation at AnimeJapan on March 25, 2018. Soundtrack Disc One of the My Hero Academia 2018 Original Soundtrack covers the music from the Movie. Music for this OST was composed and arranged by . The movie's theme song is titled "Long Hope Philia", performed by Japanese actor and singer . Cast Box Office and Sales During the opening weekend, My Hero Academia: Two Heroes ranked 4th at the Japanese box office, grossing ¥500 million ($4.49 million) in three days. The film later dropped to 7th in its second weekend, and later fell below the top 10 in its third weekend. The film sold its one-millionth ticket during its fourth week. By the end of its run in Japan as of October 2018, the film grossed a total of ¥1.6 billion ($14.10 million) revealed in the 42nd issue of Shueisha's Weekly Shonen Jump magazine and official Twitter account of My Hero Academia and declared huge hit with total admissions of 1.296 million.3435 In North America, the film was a success, ranking third in the market at its highest despite its limited release. The film outperformed other films in the top 10, earning US$1,400 per screen more than other films, and grossed $5,754,556 in box office revenue during its theatrical run. The film also grossed US$204,835 in Australia and New Zealand as of November 18, 2018. In Hong Kong, the film grossed HK$870,000 (US$112,081) in its opening weekend, entering the box office charts at number nine during the week ending November 18, 2018. In Argentina and Mexico, ranked eighth on its first weekend of release. Worldwide, the film has grossed a total of $19,531,472 as of November 18, 2018. Due to the critical and financial success of the movie, it was given two additional screenings on October 4 and 6.My Hero Academia: Two Heroes - You did it fans: 2 extra days in theaters! Following its worldwide success, the movie is was in in select theaters in Japan on January 11, 2019.My Hero Academia: Two Heroes 4-D re-release Currently, the Movie is ranked as the tenth highest selling Anime movie of all time. Promotion Material Images My Hero Academia The Movie Logo.png|Movie Logo. My Hero Academia the Movie The Two Heroes Logo.png|Full Movie Logo. My Hero Academia The Movie Key Visual.png|Poster 1. My Hero Academia The Movie Poster 2.png|Poster 2. My Hero Academia The Movie Poster 2 English.png|Poster 2 (English). My_Hero_Academia_Movie_Poster_3.png|Poster 3. Two Heroes Plus Ultra Edition.png|Plus Ultra Edition. Movie Announcement Illustration.png|Illustration by Kohei Horikoshi celebrating the movie's announcement. My Hero Academia Two Heroes 4D Edition Sketch.png|Horikoshi encourages fans to watch the movie again, this time in 4-D My Hero Academia Two Heroes Jump 32.png|Character Designs from the movie My_Hero_Academia_Two_Heroes_4D_Edition_Promo.png|Poster for the re-release of the movie in 4-D Videos 【特報】『僕のヒーローアカデミア THE MOVIE 〜2人の英雄(ヒーロー)〜』／8月3日(金)公開|The first movie teaser trailer was released on April 4th, 2018 and gave us a look at All Might in his prime. 【予告】『僕のヒーローアカデミア_THE_MOVIE_〜2人の英雄(ヒーロー)〜』／8月3日(金)公開|The second movie teaser trailer was released on June 14th, 2018 and gave us a look at Izuku's new gadget and the movie's theme song. 【ロングホープ・ムービー】『僕のヒーローアカデミア_THE_MOVIE_～2人の英雄(ヒーロー)～』／8月3日(金)公開|The third movie teaser trailer was released on July 27, 2018 and showcased clips of the movie's main action scenes. ＜4D＞『僕のヒーローアカデミア THE MOVIE～2人の英雄（ヒーロー）～』4D PLUS ULTRA上映 予告編 Character Designs Young All Might Movie Animation Design Sheet.png|All Might's colored character design for the anime. David Shield Movie Animation Design Sheet.png|David's colored character design for the anime. Yound David Shield Movie Animation Design Sheet.png|Young David's colored character design for the anime. Wolfram Movie Animation Design Sheet.png|Wolfram's colored character design for the anime. Gallery *Two Heroes Images Trivia *All the same people who worked on this also made Training of the Dead. References External Links *Official Website *'' '' at Wikipedia *Official Twitter *Official You are MY HERO Website Site Navigation pl:My Hero Academia: Two Heroes es:My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Movies